Atrapados En El Centro Comercial
by Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno
Summary: Las chicas habían decido ir a pasar la tarde al nuevo Centro Comercial con Mepel, Mipel, Pórum y Lulun. Pero mientras estaban jugando se quedaron encerrados en el lugar sin darse cuenta. ¿Habrá más gente dentro o de verdad están solas? ¿Qué serán esos ruidos que se oyen? Todo eso y más en este FanFic. NagisaXFujipi HonokaXKiria HikariXOcc


_**Atrapados En El Centro Comercial **_

_**Capítulo 1.**_

Estábamos jugando en la piscina de bolas de colores junto a Mepel, Mipel, Porúm y Lulun cuando, de repente, escuchamos un chasquido y al momento las luces del lugar se apagaron.

**Flash Back.:**

_Esa misma mañana…_

Estaba ordenando mi habitación cuando Mepel me saltó a la cara, impidiendo que viera nada y me pidió que fuéramos al Centro Comercial, que habían abierto hace poco, con los demás para jugar.

—Vamos, Nagisa-Mepó, Puede que hasta nos encontremos con Fujipi-Mepó. —Dijo para tratar de convencerme mientras lo sacaba de encima de mí.

Hacía ya un par de días que no veía a Fujipi debido a las vacaciones de primavera. Mepel sabía que lo echaba de menos y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para chantajearme con eso y así lograr lo que él quiera.

—Está bien…pero solo un rato… —La verdad es que a mí también me apetecía salir un rato a divertirme con las chicas. — aún tengo que terminar de recoger la habitación y hacer los deberes.

Llamé a Honoka y a Hikari para contarles los nuevos planes y acordamos vernos en la entrada del Centro Comercial

_Un rato más tarde… _

Llegamos al lugar acordado con las chicas un poco tarde y ellas ya estaban ahí esperándonos con los chicos en los brazos.

—Hola chicas, ¿lleváis mucho esperando? —Pregunté mientras Mepel saltaba de mis brazos para ir a junto de Mipel.

—No mucho. Además ya estamos acostumbradas a que siempre llegues tarde, _Nagisa_. — Honoka recalcó mi nombre y se rió.

—Lo siento, pero no encontraba mi camiseta roja.

—Eres una despistada-Mepó.

—Cállate, Mepel. — Le agarré de los mofletes y tiré de ellos.

—Eres mala, Nagisa-Mepó.

—Será mejor que vayamos entrando. —Intervino Hikari haciendo que soltara a Mepel. —Parece que va a llover dentro de poco.

Miramos al cielo, para comprobarlo, y pudimos ver como una nube negra cubría toda la zona.

—Tienes razón. Mejor entramos. —Honoka abrió la puerta y esperó a que pasáramos todas para cerrarla detrás de nosotras.

Al entrar fuimos arrastrados por los chicos por todos los juegos del lugar, hasta que terminamos en una sala con una piscina de bolas de colores enorme. Mepel se quejó de que era un juego para niños y que él no jugaría ahí, pero Pórum le empujó dentro de la piscina y él, desde dentro, le lanzó una bola haciendo que todos empezáramos a lanzarnos pelotas unos a otros. Estábamos riéndonos de la caída que Hikari acababa de tener cuando escuchamos un chasquido y todas las luces se apagaron.

**Fin Flash Back. **

Cada una cogió a su "peluche", en sus brazos, y salieron de la piscina para ver que había pasado. Una vez fuera se dieron cuenta de que había muchas más luces apagadas, casi no se podía ver nada y al parecer estaban solas en todo el Centro Comercial.

—¿Qué ha pasado con toda la gente que estaba aquí? —Preguntó Honoka empezando a andar, siendo seguida por Nagisa y Honoka, para llegar a una salida.

—Ni idea. —Respondió Nagisa. — ¿Y con la luz?

—¿Será cosa de Zakenah? —Interrogó Hikari.

—Lo dudo-Mipó. Habríamos sentido su presencia-Mipó. —Dijo Mipel desde los brazos de Honoka.

A cada salida que encontraban y se daban cuenta de que todas estaban cerradas se iban desesperando más y más. Trataron de salir por las ventanas pero todas tenían las persianas bajadas.

—Estamos encerradas, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —Cuestionó Hikari abrazando contra si a Pórum y Lulun.

—Podríamos transformarnos y usar el Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure. —Sugirió Nagisa.

—No podemos hacer eso. ¿Cómo explicaríamos luego los daños? —Dijo Honoka.

—¿Entonces qué se supone que haremos? —Nagisa alzó la voz debido a la situación en la que se encontraban. — Porque os recuerdo que no hay otra forma de salir y casi no podemos ver nada.

Nagisa a cada palabra hablaba más y más alto, a la vez que andaba de un lado para el otro, haciendo llorar a Pórum y Lulun.

—Mira lo que has hecho, Nagisa-Mepó. —La regañó Mepel haciendo que se parara en el sitio.

—Nagisa, cálmate. Ya encontraremos una manera de salir de aquí. —Trató de tranquilizarla Honoka mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

—Sería mejor que nos moviéramos para ver si encontramos otra salida. —Intervino Hikari.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia ninguna parte tratando de descubrir alguna forma de escapar.

Llegaron a unas escaleras que daban al piso superior y decidieron subirlas para ver que encontraban. Cuando Nagisa iba a pisar el primer escalón se oyó un ruido que venía de detrás de ella. Se giró para ver que había sido ese sonido, pero no vio nada ni a nadie y al darse otra vez la vuelta Honoka y Hikari ya no estaban.

—¿Honoka? ¿Hikari? ¿¡Dónde estáis!? ¡Chicas!

Nagisa siguió llamándolas un rato más pero nadie respondía a sus gritos.

—Parece como si hubieran desaparecido-Mepó.

—No parece, eso es lo que ha pasado.

—Deberíamos seguir buscando esa salida y puede que también las encontremos mientras buscamos-Mepó.

—Sí, vamos.

Así los dos se encaminaron en busca de esa inexistente, o eso parece, salida preguntándose qué habría pasado con Honoka y Hikari y si estarían bien estén donde estén


End file.
